Midnight Poison
by Tarantula
Summary: How faithful are Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Draco and Luna to their partners? Might be a ONE SHOT Fanficion. Might add more chapters if I get good reviews.


**Midnight Poison**

It was midnight.

Harry stood by the window, looking at his reflection. outside the window was nothing but darkness except for the one tree that he could see in the distance. he was in nothing but his black boxers.

He sighed, resting his arm above his head against the window. How could it have come to this? How? He kept asking this question to himself but he already knew the answer. He was weak. He just couldn´t stop himself.

He felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around him, but they weren´t Ginny´s. They were Hermione´s. He turned his head slightly and saw in the window the miror behind them and saw clearly that Hermione was naked.

He could see her smooth, curvy bum in the reflection. They had betrayed the two people most important to them, yet they didn´t think twice about doing it again. And again. And again.

He just loved being with her. The softness of her skin, the feeling he got when he ran his hands down her curves. What he loved most was when he gasped when he bit down on her flesh. He loved seeing the moonlight bounce of her skin when she was on top.

´We shouldn´t be doing this,´ he told her.

She kissed his back. ´But it doesn´t stop us...does it?´

Hew shook his head. ´No, it doesn´t.´

´As long as they don´t find out no one gets hurt...so stop worrying...and lets go back to bed.´

Although he knew he shouldn´t he followed her as she laid on the bed, gazing up at him, telling him what she wanted with her eyes. And he wasn´t going to argue...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was midnight.

Ginny was laying on the bed, the sheet down to her hip, revealing she was naked from the waist up. She didn´t look at the man next to her as everytime she did it reminded her of what kind of person she was.

She had betrayed Hary. She felt terrible. Yet being with this man made her feel so alive, the way he touched her, the way he talked softly into her ear as she was moaning with pleasure. She didn´t want to move. She might wake him if she moved.

If she woke him she would end up having sex again for the second time in the night. He had shown her amazing bondage spells that made her scream for more. But there were only so many times she could have a orgasm in one night.

What was the time? She moved her head slightly and looked at the clock on the wall. Two minutes past minute. She sighed. Maybe she could sneak out without waking him. But he was a very light sleeper. His leg was on top of hers and she lifted it off.

She was about to move when suddenly she gasped as warmth flooded through her and she bit her lip as she gave a moan. She had woken him. She was going to give in again. She couldn´t say no now. She wanted sex.

´Oh...Draco...´she moaned as he rose himself on top of her. ´Fuck me!´

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was midnight.

Ron was sitting on the bed, his back turned to the woman in his bed. He had his head in his hands as he cursed at himself for his weakness. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! He was so stupid! Ron was so stupid!

He looked back at Luna´s naked body. Her hair was on her front, hiding her breasts. She looked so peaceful it made him want to wake her up and get the nasty, bad girl Luna working. It had only been an hour since they had had sex and already he was gagging for more.

Hermione...sweet Hermione. She had never betrayed him before and now he had betrayed her. Stupid Ron! He stamped his foot down, hating himself. He was so fucking stupid! How could be look into Hermione´s eyes now? The same way he looked into Luna´s?

Stupid Ron! He looked back at Luna. Oh my God! He wanted her so badly. He wanted to give her more lovebites on her breasts that were now hidden by her hair. Maybe he could nudge her awake...

He turned away from her, cursing a bit more. Stupid Ron! Hermione deserved better than him. Yet...he couldn´t let her go. But he couldn´t let Luna and her arousing body get away from him. Stupid Ron!

´Ron...´

He turned back to look at Luna. She sat up and brushed her hair away. He opened his mouth and shook his head.

´Bloody hell, Luna. Don´t...´

´Don´t what?´she asked.

´Cover yourself...I can´t control myself...´

Luna smiled. ´Is that a bad thing?´she asked.

He looked at her. ´No...it´s not.´

And they didn´t have to say another word and he kissed her.

_´Hermione...´Harry gasped._

_´Harry...´Hermione moaned._

_´Draco!´Ginny screamed._

_´Ginny!´Draco yelled._

_´Oh my god...Luna...´Ron wheezed._

_´Ron...´ Luna cooed._

**Betrayal. Deception. Disgust. Disgrace.**

**The four ingredients to The Midnight Poison...**


End file.
